theunnamedfandomcom-20200213-history
Rinya Angsœur
Rinya Angsœur is the leader of the Scions and a central antagonist in ''The Unnamed''. She is a deranged vampiress who allegedly gained her immortality and mysterious powers from a deity known as The Matriarch. Having received a "revelation" from The Matriarch announcing a visit to the world, Rinya and her cult begin to run rampant throughout Unition to prepare for the deity's foretold arrival. Their unruly nature and terrorist acts cause them to become an unintentional player in the War for the World, with Rinya leading the charge. Biography Early life Rinya was once an aristocrat in the city-state of Lesuille, living a simple existence as the beautiful young trophy wife to the Duke of Angsœur. She was popular among the rich nobles and merchants of the land, but seen by the people as another wealthy pest. During this time she desperately desired to have a child, but her husband dreaded the thought and refused. Encounter with "The Matriarch" When the Lesuille Revolution occurred, the peasants took down the monarchy and began to murder every aristocrat they could get their hands on - including Rinya. Her home was attacked and her husband was killed. She just barely managed to escape her pursuers, badly wounded and nearly dead. It was then she encountered Freda Erzulie, who had previously planned to visit Lesuille. Unhinged and delusional, Rinya believed that Freda was a deity that had come to save her. Sympathetic yet morbidly curious, Freda took Rinya off the road to perform an experimental form of Vudau ritual in an attempt to rescue her. The ritual took several days but saved her life, giving Rinya the gift of immortality - however, her blood still ran cold as though she was dead. She also lost nearly all of the skin on her body besides her head, hands, and feet, revealing muscles and fat beneath. Freda covered Rinya's grotesque features and left her at an inn to recover. Forming the Scions Rinya, having been semi-conscious during her time with Freda, knew of her new-found immortality and appearance. Obsessed with their life-changing encounter, Rinya began to fervently pursue her. She learned that some knew Freda as "The Matriarch", and eventually came to the conclusion that she was an angel or deity of some sort. Rinya began to look into The Matriarch's feats and miracles throughout Trifuge, amassing a large group of people whose lives were touched by her magic. She started a movement known as the Scions, a church of sorts who devoted their existence to worshiping The Matriarch. Over time Rinya became paranoid that her comrades lacked "true faith" and began to close off the church, excommunicating many and effectively turning the Scions into an exclusive club. She also began to personally recruit gradually more odd sorts of people, including criminals or desperate homeless people, as "sentinels" to help protect the church from those who sought to do them harm. The Scions became quickly discriminated against and were labelled a cult for their frightening and often illegal practices. Rinya, still fiercely loyal to The Matriarch, felt threatened and began to look in even stranger places for aid - this included befriending the Harpy girl Sigrid and the restless scarecrow Kelson. She made an abandoned Asreathan fortress into the Scions' headquarters, holing herself up in the darkness and studying the ancient scripts left there. Most of the Scions lived in fear of Rinya's wrath and felt trapped in her bizarre cult. After reading the records of ancient legends and magics, Rinya began actively pursuing more power. This included tricking the tortured soul of an ancient hero into serving her and naming it Toska. She also read of a powerful Argosaur warrior she could "enlist", but travelling to Layan to claim him proved to be too difficult. During this time she also met with Grandcleric Jalur, managing to gain his trust and eventually seduce the old fool into falling in love with her. Once this had happened, she became quite influential in all the White Mage's Guild's operations. The End Times Many years after her encounter with Freda, Rinya claimed to have experienced a vision from The Matriarch. In the vision she was told to prepare Unition for The Matriarch's return to rule the land. After meditating, Rinya came to the conclusion that the necessary preparations included the destruction of all forms of government, the destruction of every other practiced religion, and the summoning of "the Great Conduit of Negativity". She labelled this period of preparation as "the end times" and ordered the Scions to begin their work, bolstering their ranks and committing terrorist acts in the name of The Matriarch. Soon after Rinya's revelation, the first ALERT strike was carried out on Miviia and the War for the World began to come together. Rinya told her comrades that they were to hasten in their operations and that the end times were truly upon them. It was around this time she decided to give the Argosaur warrior of Layan a try, but sent Kelson to resurrect his body in her stead. She was much too busy, as she had bigger fish to fry - namely, preparing to summon the Great Conduit of Negativity to be fed to The Matriarch. Rinya personally attended a large terrorist strike on Lesuille, her old hometown, conducted by the Scions. She claimed to enjoy taking revenge on the populace after what they did to her years ago, and it was there she encountered Frantz Erzulie, the son of Freda. She felt an odd link to the young man and his Vudau abilities, but couldn't quite place it. The two fought briefly and she managed to overpower him, even more shocked when she could see his powers in action. As she was about to land the killing blow she was stopped by Claerwen Flamel and a section of Mankind's Army. The army drove the Scions out and Rinya was forced to retreat, but she felt touched by Frantz's presence somehow. Personality Rinya is a deeply disturbed woman. She is normally seen with a calm and pleasant demeanor, but this is only a mask for her true dark and ambitious nature. She rarely displays emotions, although sometimes snapping due to her short temper, and delivers all her speech in a comfortable and aloof sing-song tone. Although she appears as a mature woman, she is fairly childish in her thought process and has demented delusions about how the world works. She is a manipulative and malevolent being who seems to act without conscience, having no qualms about hurting others physically or mentally. She is a cruel killer, but doesn't enjoy ending people's lives - rather, she sees her opponents as a nuisance that must be disposed of. Rinya is a fairly clever character, being an adequate strategist and a quick-witted speaker. In addition to her cunning and intelligence, it is suggested that she has accumulated considerable knowledge as a result of her passion for reading. Her love of reading is what drew her to Black Magic and the foundations of the Scions. Somewhat of an opportunist, she will make use of any chance to reach her goals. Since her youth Rinya has always wanted to have a child of her own, especially one of her own blood. However, her husband always refused her wishes, deeming children to be expensive and irritating. After her conversion to a vampire at Freda's hands she became completely infertile, putting it in her own words as "the necessary items for childbirth were ruined". This made her immensely frustrated, and she sometimes struggled to keep a lid on her temper with The Matriarch because of this. Although she claims to despise mankind and think they are all weak, in reality she longs to be a regular Human again and is simply jealous of their freedom. Although it may appear she worships The Matriarch, in reality she is the largest target of Rinya's envy. She longs for everything The Matriarch has, especially her power. When she learns that Frantz is the son of The Matriarch she throws a temper tantrum, enraged that she will never have a child like her idol does. She claims to commune with the spirit of The Matriarch, when in reality she makes excuses for her actions and bends the rules to how she sees fit. However, this does not mean Rinya knows The Matriarch isn't real - she is in denial over her existence, meditating for long periods of time in order to contact her and coming up with her own words to put in the false deity's mouth. Often times her meditation results in tears, confused as to why The Matriarch does not speak to her. When she finally does hear Freda's words, however, it is near the end of her life, and the words are directed at Frantz instead of her. Abilities and equipment Rinya was given superhuman strength and immortality when she was converted into a vampiress, and also an odd weakness to sunlight. Her body contains artificial blood, a sickly grey fluid that is also stored inside test tubes attached to Rinya's thighs. When she was made immortal by Freda Erzulie's experiments, she had the unfortunate side-effect of losing the ability to synthesize her own blood and has to inject or ingest it instead. Besides keeping her alive, the artificial blood is corrosive to anything it touches, excluding Rinya's undead body and her test tubes. Rinya has also delved into Black Magic and now possesses hemokinesis, the manipulation of blood using only one's mind. She can use this ability with her artificial blood supplies to create blood-based weaponry (most often lances and axes) and perform devastating attacks. When her test tubes are emptied and Rinya's in a tough spot, she'll occasionally use her hemokinesis to draw portions of the artificial blood straight out of her own body. Her other studies of Black Magic have given her the power to levitate and to commune with the spirits of the dead. When Rinya is revived by ALERT and made into a biomechanoid, her powers are amplified - this is because her artificial blood is replaced with Polymer, the specially-cultured blood of the Asreathans with mystical powers. Her hemokinesis now applies to the Polymer as well, letting her use it for attacks almost more devastating than before. She is also equipped with a winged jetpack and armor plating that boosts her defense. However, her sanity dwindles even further, and she becomes a more insane and erratic opponent because of it. Relationships Frantz Erzulie Claerwen Flamel Sergeant Sterling Sigrid Kelson Toska Rinya, having studied legends of Toska as a heroine and still in the process of building up the ranks of the Scions, formulated a ritual that would bring the ancient heroine back from the dead. She managed to reach out into the afterlife and drag the heroine's spirit back to the mortal plane. At first the heroine was enraged at her disturbance, but Rinya proposed her a deal - if she served the Scions faithfully, she would be given an opportunity to take revenge on those who betrayed her. She accepted the offer, but found that Rinya had bound her and she was now forced to stay in the mortal world and work for the Scions forever. Rinya gave her the name Toska, a word in a lost ancient tongue that meant "fool", to further enrage the spirit. Toska has served Rinya for many years, bound to her like a dog on a leash. Rinya sees her as a pet more than a servant and treats her like an animal, purposely feeding her fires of vengeance to increase her power. Toska manages to take out some of this anger on the enemies of the Scions when Rinya allows her to fight, but it still isn't enough to satiate her hunger for catharsis and death. Freda Erzulie Emperor Eliford General Kyarnal Quotes Behind the scenes Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Scions Category:Females Category:ALERT Category:Mankind's Army Category:Characters